


Out to Get You part 2- Out to Get Me

by demeter11



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, BAMF Carl Grimes, Babies, Babymomma drama, Big Brothers, Big Dicks, Biracial Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Carl Grimes Lives, Carl Grimes is a Husband and father, Carl Grimes is a Little Shit, Carl is a Little Shit, Daryl Dixon is Not a Virgin, Daryl Dixon is a mom, Difficult Decisions, Enid has a storyline, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Little Sisters, Love at First Sight, M/M, May/December Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), One-Eyed Carl Grimes, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Pregnant Sex, Protective Carl Grimes, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Pseudo-Incest, Queer Character, Richonne - Freeform, Rick Grimes/Carl Grimes fight, Rick is a dick, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad Carl Grimes, Secret Lovers, Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Step-Sibling Incest, Surprise Kissing, Surprise pregnancies, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Marriage, Teenagers, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transman Daryl Dixon, Transwoman and woman lesbian sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, au s7, covert incest, hard pregnancy, love quadrangle, teen rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demeter11/pseuds/demeter11
Summary: This time Negan is in the mix while father to be and newlywed Carl Grimes fights his deep attraction to and real love for his dad, Rick's girlfriend Michonne who happens to not only be his wife's aunt but fighting her own battle about her feelings for him, too.This story also delves into Daryl's past, too as well as Negan's.





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was streaked light blue and indigo with menstrual pink splashes as the seemingly endless night was coming to an end.

It was during this time that Rick made his weak ass threat of murder against Negan who then answered him by dragging his lame, undeservingly egotistical narrow ass by the collar like one would an errant puppy or preschooler and threw him into the camper.

Tomeka was still aboard when Negan jumped in and got behind the wheel.

The Savior Gavin had been keeping her company off and on all night. Even going so far as to give her water and snacks without being told. He even let use the bathroom.

Tomeka liked him. She liked any older man who was kind to her since her father Cortez never was.

Rick and Tomeka made eye contact as Negan drove off.

He squeezed her hand fleetingly as if to tell her everything was all right.

Tomeka nodded.

Feeling brave and wanting to impress Rick, the girl asked Negan, "Mr. Negan, sir, where are you taking us?"

"Us? Little girl, there is no us. I am teaching Prick here a lesson," Negan replied.

Braver still, she inquired, "What exactly?"

"What happened to all the respect? In my day, we knew better than to ask adults these kind of questions."

"You being grown and a male and white does not make you better than underage, female and black me. It just doesn't. And so what you are in charge of my people for now. If my twelve and three fourths years have taught me anything is nothing, not a goddamned thing lasts forever. Good or bad. So, if I have a question, I am gonna fucking ask it. Where are you taking us?" Tomeka heard how he spoke to people. She felt him out and figured he would respect her for this.

She was right. If she had not learned how to read adults, she would have been dead years ago.

Like she suspected, he responded well.

"Well, goddamn, little lady. I like you. I have a question or six for you. Tell me about Priyanka."

"Why?" She asked.

"She trusted you with her son. You are in her inner circle. The Pharaohs. I have heard of you guys. You have an outpost in, uh, Richmond. As of three weeks ago, they are mine. Is it true, its queen, its leader as it were is it really a teenaged girl? Is that girl, Alice Richter? You probably know her as Jagadamba? Or Jacie Tony?" Negan asked clearly flaunting his past with Priyanka.

Tomeka became silent determined not to give him what he wanted.

Rick was beyond surprised to hear about Richmond.

I knew Jagadamba and her rabble were keeping a secret, Rick thought.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Tomeka going out her way to seem hard.

Negan sniggered as he realized something.

"You like him, don't you? It's those big, blue eyes of his, isn't? Eyes so deep you could swim in them. I am telling you if I liked dick, we would have solved this quandary another way," Negan then made an obscene hand gesture.

Tomeka face turned red hot with embarrassment and anger. Only other time, she was ever teased like this was by her dad albeit way more viciously.

"Leave her alone. Fuck with me. I can take it," Rick said with authority.

Negan stopped the vehicle. He threw the hatchet out the door and Rick behind it.

He said, "Let's test that theory."

Then closed the door behind him.

Tomeka reacted by jumping to her feet to try to go after him. Negan gently shoved her back down.

"Little girl, you cannot help him. Even if you did, it wouldn't make a damn bit of difference. He is never going to notice or care."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a crush. I even go as far as to say you love him. He will always see you as you are right now. A tall, skinny, awkward brown little orphan Annie with a ponytail instead of a fro. Only thing missing is braces and glasses. You are plain."

Tomeka held in tears.

He's not telling me something I don't already know. ASSHOLE. He is like my dad, shethought.

Then Negan softened.

"That is how Rick see you. You see, he is an idiot. I can see beyond all that. I see a cross between a young Tyra Banks and Regina King. Do you know they are?"

She shook her head no.

"Tyra Banks was a supermodel, actress, talkshow host, all around badass bitch. Above all, she was gorgeous. She was black with green eyes and red hair, too. Mocha skinned. Great figure, I mean. Damn. I mean forget Regina King, she was hot, too but she was no Tyra.

In a couple years, you are going to blossom like a flower. Tig ol' bitties, hips, little waist. The whole nine. He will never see you but I do. In six years time, you are going to be a total knockout and I am going to be on the lookout for you," Negan reached out to tweak her chin.

She scooted back.

Negan laughed.

I have never been complimented and threatened and creeped out all at once, Tomeka thought.

Negan quickly forgot about Tomeka and began taunting Rick.

"Give my hatchet. Find my hatchet," he said over and over sticking his head through the open window.

Tomeka felt like she was in hell. She felt bullied. She hadn't felt this way since before she stabbed her father in the eye.

In the midst of this, she interrupted.

"What did you do our people in Richmond? At the hotel? Did you kill them all?"

"It may have escaped your notice but that is Rick's forte. Not mine. I personally wasn't there. But, I was told five of them bit it. Only was supposed to be one but you know how that goes."

"You just murdered two people and you act like it is nothing."

"Murder is what your boyfriend did to my people. They were asleep for fuck sakes. They didn't see it coming. No chance to defend themselves. Nothing.

The big red one had to take one for the team. Bruce Lee was the dirty white boy's fault. They knew what was about to happen to them. Actions have consequences. Pure and simple.

I am going tell you like I told them, to make this truly square, I would have to kill all of you. I didn't. And I won't. Unless I have to. I like to save people. Hence the name. You don't realize it yet but I saved all of you tonight. I showed mercy."

"You remind me of my father," Tomeka said ruefully.

"I remind of you a great man?"

"Anything but. He was a monster. You are a monster."

"Let me guess. Rick killed him and that is why he has your undying devotion?"

"No, me and J.B. did. She slit his throat while I stabbed him in the eye. I wonder what's going to happen to you when your time comes?"

Negan snorted as Rick beat the window to be let back in.

"I got your fucking hatchet," Rick said tempted to bury it in his skull. However, he was certain this act would mean death for people. So, he refrained.

Negan knew before he left them to their own devices, he was going to have to thoroughly put them both in their place.

Thirty minutes passed.

The sun actually dared to finally come out. It felt hollow and cold despite the heat of the day.

Fuck the sun, Maggie thought seeing her husband's still tennis shoed feet out the corner of her eye.

The RV returned.

He pulled Rick out and instructed Tomeka to follow.

She stood stunned when she observed the corpses of Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee up close. She saw from the RV that he had beat two men to death. She didn't see the extent of the brutality until then. She hated him even more. But, her fear of him also grew exponentially.

He motioned for Daryl and Priyanka to be released. Baby Dare was assigned to Laura who had lost her baby two years before.

He wanted all the Alexandrians to see the limit of his mercy and the exquisite fullness of his wrath.

Negan went on for a couple minutes about how half their shit was his. How they were all Negan now.

Then he looked at Rick and Carl for that matter and saw defiance lingering there. Priyanka and Tomeka, too.

He called on Carl therefore scaring the whey out of his rival Rick, his former lover and the twelve year old girl.

He asked the young father-to-be was he a southpaw, left handed.

He replied no.

Figuring the boy was a righty, he instructed him to take off his belt.

"That hurt?" Negan asked as strapped it around his forearm.

Carl responded, "No."

Negan replied in an almost lighthearted manner, "It's supposed to."

Carl hunched.

He told him to lie down.

Carl reluctantly obeyed.

I am not going to see Jag or Enid or Judy or Ceej or Ana or Marco or my unborn ever again. I am a about to fucking lose my life, Carl thought.

The thought more angered him than saddened him.

Negan asked his henchman, Simon for a marker. Being a Johnny on the spot, he had one.

"This ought to feel colder than a witch's titties in a brass bra," he said laughing and reveling in all the tension. He also noticed the tattoo on Carl's neck. He recognized the initials J.B.C.A.

Her daughter's initials on the back of his neck. Definitely her son in law, Negan thought.

He looked over at Priyanka and smirked.

He walked over to Rick and handed him the hatchet before instructing him to cut off his arm still making eye contact with Priyanka.

"Do it to me. Don't make me do this," Rick begged over prostrate son.

All of his anger at his son for what he did with his girlfriend dissolved. For a moment anyway. All he wanted was that boy alive.

Crying and snotting, Rick continued to beg. Eventually both Michonne and Priyanka spoke up for him.

"We get it. You're in charge," they said in unison.

"Rick, here doesn't. He is still looking at me like I took a shit in his eggs. Cut off his arm or I will beat his brains out myself but not before I order my men to kill every other bitch and bastard here first. Starting with her," Negan pointed at Tomeka.

He then told Davy to, "Really get up on her. Make sure little miss father killer really feels that muzzle against that head of hers. I usually don't kill kids as young as her. But, since she's a murderer, I will make the exception," Negan said.

Her bravado melted away like butter in a too hot pan. She began to cry and shake. So scared at the thought of dying that she urinated on herself.

Carl saw this and heard what Negan said.

Remaining very calm and feeling like he was dead either way, and only able to see his wife's face and hear her voice, Carl said, "Dad, just do it."

"But, Carl-"

"Do it," he reiterated.

Rick took a deep breath and in a barrage of tears, held up the hatchet to do it.

Just as Rick wad about to bring his arm down, Negan stayed his hand.

"Now see. This is where I want you, Rick. You get it now? I decide what happens to you. You, your son, little Lyla Melendez over there, you all are Negan now. Say it."

He grabbed Rick by the hair.

Like sand in his throat, Rick replied, "I am Negan." This was officially the worst moment of his life.

Negan instructed his men to lower their weapons as well as to, "Grab the redneck and my hot ex and her kid and let's get the fuck out of here. Leave these assholes to their own devices."

As the Saviors scattered to leave, Negan was sure to say, "See you soon, Rick. See you soon."


	2. A Chill Down Your Spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel comforts Jagadamba and gets her to confess about Richmond. Also, She says what she'll do to Rick and Michonne if Carl doesn't come back alive.

Gabriel was on his on his way to the church when he recognized Jagadamba from behind as she was about to open the door.

He shouted, "Hold it open."

She heard him.

As he caught up with her, he put his hand on the door so she could enter before him.

She sat on the first pew and began to wail.

Gabriel did not need to ask why she was upset. He sat down beside her.

He wanted to comfort her but he knew she didn't like being touched when she was upset.

But, here's the thing, she wasn't upset. She was sorrowful. She was mourning.

Needing the comfort, she held her arms open to him.

When Gabriel looked at her could imagine her as a toddler doing the same.

He saw her as what she ultimately still was no matter how loud she clacked she wasn't a child. He had avuncular affection for her.

He embraced her tightly as she cried onto his chest.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now but everything will work itself out. They will return. All of them," he tried to reassure her.

"No, they won't. The world doesn't work like that anymore. If it ever did. We should consider ourselves blessed if most of them come back. That is all we can hope for," Jagadamba said still weeping.

"I like to aim a little higher than that," he said.

"Now you just sound patronizingly naïve. What exactly did Rick instruct you to do anyway?" She was sniffling.

"Make sure Judith, you, Carly-Jayne, Enid and the rest of the children were evacuated first if they have not made it back by daybreak. Then everyone else."

"I agree the little ones and Enid should leave first.

But, I can't do that. I know I claim otherwise to Rick and his rabble but I am still in charge of the Pharaohs. I can't abandon them and save my own hide. And once we evacuate, then what? What's the meeting place? Where are we going?"

"Rick figured if they survived we should meet up eventually on the road if we all go south."

Jagadamba scoffed.

"That's not a plan. It's a wish. Rick has nowhere for us to go. What about food and water?"

"We have plenty of nonperishables and water."

"What about the perishables? Wasting food of any sort nowadays is a sin. It's so hard to come by. What's plan b if we can't evacuate? Where does he want the children stashed? What if we take the fight to them? We don't even know where the Saviors home base is. Going south, we could be walking right onto their territory.

Rick is too reactionary. He doesn't plan ahead. He's not methodical enough. Just the fact he let Carl, my mom and Tomeka tag along is testament to that. The fact Michonne and Daryl, Glenn and that Mexican chick left without consulting him first-"

Gabriel corrected, "Mexican's name is Rosita."

"Whatever. My point is my people never would have done that. Because we are in this together. There is strength in numbers and Rick's people can't seem to wrap their tiny minds around that.

I tried to tell that prick so many times this day was going to come. He refused to listen to me. I tried to talk to him last night. He basically told me shut up and go to bed.

Now cause of Rick's extraordinary stupidity and spite, he and six other members of my family are possibly dead.

All because he didn't want to believe someone he considers an ignorant child.

He may have a point about my being stupid compared to him. He's old; he is supposed to know things I don't. But, I am not stupid about surviving. And I am not a child."

Gabriel took a deep breath and said, "You certainly aren't stupid. But, you are a child.

Before you get insulted. Hear me out," he said.

The expression on her face said this have better be good.

"Children are resilient and can adapt to anything. If you had been a woman going through what you did at twelve years old and beyond, you would have been dead years ago. On top of that you are a child of God. Being a child is a strength. Not a weakness."

Jagadamba blushed.

"Well, when you put it like that," she said.

"I admit Rick's plan is wanting. I was hoping that wouldn't matter because he should have been back by now. What's your plan?"

"For starters, we aren't going anywhere. Not until they return or until we find out what happened to them. Everyone over the age of thirteen who is willing can carry a weapon. Sixteen and above being armed is compulsory. Mandatory."

"I know what words mean."

"No disrespect. I am used to talking to little children.

Anyway, we'll do it in the morning. When I leave here, I will tell some of the Pharaohs and any willing Alexandrians to, uh, guard the perimeter and only kill if necessary. Otherwise, we should capture the enemy and find out where they are headquartered. We'll relocate all the children here in the church if need be."

"We have a catacombs of sorts. It used to be a storm drain but it hasn't been operational in years if ever. We can put them there."

Jagadamba had no knowledge of this.

"Why was I not told about it sooner?"

"We didn't know about it until like a month ago."

"I was here a month ago."

"Rick felt like it was strictly need to know. His son doesn't even know about it."

"Because he knew he would tell me. Why does Rick mistrust me so much? What the eff have I ever done to him? I have been nothing but kind. I have shared. I fell in line. I mean yeah, I also fell into bed with his son but that is not enough reason to hate me. Enid took his cherry and Rick and her are breakfast buddies.

As for me, his son's actual wife and he leaves me all by myself after I was attacked. He didn't so much as pat me on the head.

If I didn't know any better I would say it was because I am black. But, I know that's not it. A man as white as Rick doesn't dick down a woman as black as Michonne and hates negroes. He was never this nice or affectionate or concerned with Mrs. Grimes' lily-white ass as he is with hers. Everybody always just loves old bandanna wearing, dreadlocked lawyer, katana wielding her," she said really wrapping her mind around the fact Carl and Michonne had an affair.

Gabriel saw this as an opening to ask her about Richmond.

After all, he has been up in the guard tower when Bigelow loudly mentioned it to her. He also wanted to ask why she was so venomous about Michonne.

And, Hell, he also wanted to mention to her saw Priyanka and Rick banging but he refrained.

He didn't want to further distress a scared, angry pregnant woman-child.

"Maybe is what it is. You took his baby boy from him," he said literally biting his tongue so much he could taste copper in his mouth.

"He took and takes Carl for granted. He's only a part of the reason. Enid is no threat to him. She has no real power other than that baby in her belly. Rick has been the king for lack of a better word for awhile now. He's defeated all his foes. So, he thinks. And for whatever reason he thinks that I am the enemy."

"You have the cult of personality."

"So, does he. Just by being gorgeous, white, a former sheriff and a man people assume the best of him. I am attractive, black, female and young. I have to actually try. People assume the worst of me. Not the best."

"You have something he doesn't have. That trumps all that. The power of celebrity. People remember who you were before. That's powerful."

"I know celebrity is a magical thing to some people. I don't use it to my advantage.

He has no reason to fear me. And for his benefit, I declared in front of everyone that I am not in charge anymore."

"It's not fear. It's reservation."

"He doesn't like me. I don't believe he ever truly did. I think he only wanted me around growing up to appease his wife. Bushrod, too when it came to Carl. I think Lori wanted a daughter and my mom, I mean my grandma Jayne wanted a son; so they basically traded babies. Lori got a daughter in me and Jayne got a son in Carl.

Truth be told, I am not that crazy about Rick's ass either. But, I do love him. Like I have said before he made Carl. Therefore, I can't hate him.

Unless, he doesn't come back with Carl alive."

"I hope he does. Carl has always been my friend. But, if that doesn't happen- the two of you have been through enough.

The two of you will need each other to get through it."

Jagadamba scoffed.

"If Rick comes back with my husband's corpse; after I wake up from fainting and after I calm down enough to speak without sobbing or breaking out into hives, I am going to ask how it happened. Then I am going to bide my time. Not too much time, mind you. I will probably wait until after I give birth. Then I am going to kill Rick the same way he died but slower. Michonne, too. And any asshole who tries to stand in my way. I don't care about the consequences or even if they overpower me and take me out. I am not sure I want to live if he's gone. It was one thing when I thought I would never see him again. Then I found him when I wasn't even looking anymore. To lose him again. For real, this time. It would break me. I know it would. I love him so much. I can't," she began to sob again.

"Why is murder your go to?"

"What right does he have to be alive if his son, isn't? He had one job. I know I have a dead child. And I do blame myself for his murder. Its my fault he was deaf. My shitty genes.

Why did he let his male heir tag along? Knowing he's about to be a father, too? That's so dumb. And letting my, my mother come along? They are not friends. I just don't understand. I want to understand."

"Why do you want to kill Michonne? She shares blood with you."

"Carl left to find her. I know he did. He abandoned me for her. There is no other way to look at it. If there was ever any doubt how he felt about her. It's gone. He didn't even wake up me up to ask my opinion. He knew he was wrong. Hell, he locked Enid in a closet to keep her from going. He knew he was taking his life into his hands. And for what? He told Enid it was to save this place. In that case, why not stay home with your pregnant wife and ex, little sister, your adopted daughter, foster children? Keep them calm and safe?"

"They are close. She's like a mother to him."

Jagadamba scoffed again.

"Just like Oedipus and his mammy," she said folded her arms and began to shake her leg angrily.

"What makes you say that?"

"I got my reasons."

"I guess its only natural to be a little jealous. Your aunt is a pretty woman."

"She's not that pretty. I have seen better. Priyanka is much prettier than her."

"She's prettier than most. It's where you get it from."

She almost smiled and replied, "I don't want to talk about either of them anymore."

"Fair enough."

"People keep forgetting or don't care that I have been through a lot this past week. I found out on my birthday that my whole life is a lie. My sister was never my sister. She is my mum. My father committed suicide. He went to his grave thinking I was dead. My dad is not my dad but was actually my first cousin once removed who only adopted me because of guilt.

My big brother is actually my second cousin. My mother is not actually my mother but my grandma. And my maternal great- grandparents were Nazi war criminals. My life is just f-u-c-k-e-d."

Gabriel frowned and said, "Nazis?"

"Priyanka's German grandma. She made lampshades out of people among other things."

"Such a happy family," he said facetiously.

Defensive, she replied, "I heard about what you did to your parishioners, coward. You don't get to judge me or mine."

"I did do that. I am not proud and no amount of good works will ever mask the stench of that sin. Nothing. Surely, there is something you have done that you can't cover."

Jagadamba looked at him with all the guilt in the world.

"I know you heard Bigelow mention Richmond."

"I did. What is it?"

"Well, it's our home base. An old Hilton hotel. It was supposed to be a safe haven in case this shit happened. Remember when I threatened to kidnap you guys my second day here? That's where we would have gone."

"I do remember. Why keep it a secret?"

"Same reason why we have been hiding supplies. In case someone gets taken hostage. Alexandrians, I mean."

"A hundred miles?"

"One hundred and four. About an hour and a half non-stop. Three hours if you figure in the walker hordes and debris."

"Confession is good for the soul. What else are you keeping secret? What would have happened to Alexandria if Rick and Carl and Michonne hadn't been here?"

Jagadamba cleared her throat in such a way it sounded like a smirk.

Looking older than her years, she replied ominously, "Let's both be glad neither of us ever had to find out," the look in her eyes turned so cold that he felt a literal chill go down his spine.


	3. The Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid answers Bigelow's question.  
> Gabriel does a good deed. Jagadamba interferes. Boyardee shows her heart.

Enid and Bigelow- The Third Wheel

Enid felt shy when she saw Bigelow at the watchtower.

So, she instead went back to her empty home and took several deep breaths. She was determined to keep a cool head.

They will be back tonight. They got a little turned around. Maggie's baby is fine. They've all found each other and are on their way home. That's it, Enid thought.

She took a shower and sat wet on her bed and made a decision.

Whether it was the Rhees or the Grimeses- she was sick of being a third wheel. The one everybody felt sorry for.

She picked up the walkie-talkie.

"Bigelow, do you copy?" She asked.

Bigelow had been waiting to hear from her all evening. He knew proposing to her was huge. He wanted to give her space.

"Hey, baby. How you holding up? I know your friends and Carl are out there," he said sweetly.

"Concerned. But, I believe they are coming back."

He believed them already dead but replied a bit too cheerfully, "Of course they are. Over."

"I have been thinking. And I want you to know my answer is yes. I will be your bride. Over," she said smiling. And surprised at how easily the words came out her mouth.

This was the first time Bigelow felt anything resembling joy since before the coup on Cortez and his last girlfriend, Marina.

He jumped off the watchtower hurting his knee in the process but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get her house.

Enid felt him coming and greeted him at the door. She was still clad in only a towel.

She greeted him with a kiss.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, dropping the towel in the process.

He carried her up the stairs. Not once did his lips leave hers.

Once inside her room, he lied her on the bed. All the lights were on. Something she had been too shy to do with Carl the first time they did it.

Upon seeing her in the altogether, Bigelow proclaimed, "That boy is a blind fool. Goodness gracious, you fine," he said before taking off his shirts.

Bigelow was ripped like Arnold Schwarzenegger in Conan the Barbarian. His muscles had muscles.

He then let down his long wheat blond hair. Taking her breath away even more.

"Hubba, hubba. You look like a meal. Come here," She sat up and undid his belt and fly. He did not have on any underwear.

There he was all blond curly pubes and hard as a rock.

Naturally, she compared him to her ex. It wasn't as long as Carl's but it was just as thick if not a little thicker. It was darker at the tip and slightly curved to the right.

Since Bigelow was older than her, she wanted to impress him. Prove she was not some inexperienced little girl. She began to blow him.

Even though this was his first sexual encounter in months and as nice as it felt, he said gently, "Stop."

Flustered and a little embarrassed, she asked, "Am I not doing right? Too much teeth? Not enough? Want me to play with your balls? What's your thing?"

"You were amazing. I just find blowjobs impersonal. There is a disconnect. There's not enough give and take, back and forth. I like the sweaty exchange of energies. To me, that is the entire point, the fun of it all. I want to be able to look into those beautiful eyes of yours. Hear your sweet voice and kiss those ruby lips. I can't do that if they're wrapped around my hog," he said sincerely.

She smiled and blushed and lied back down.

He stepped out his pants and shoes and climbed into bed with her.

They made out for about twenty minutes before she got up enough gall to ask him, "What your stance on giving oral? I assume it is the same?"

Bigelow scoffed, "Furpie is like my favorite dessert."

He ducked down under the covers to prove it to her.

Ten minutes passed. It was slow going at first but once he found that sweet spot he attacked it. Forever, a screamer, Enid did just that.

He slid back up her body.

"That was good. Really good good," she said breathlessly.

Unable to resist, Bigelow asked, "Better than him?"

"Better than him but not as good as her She has a gift," she teased.

"I guess I have to try harder."

"I am fucking with you. I don't like to compare. Its unfair."

"Good to know."

They kissed for a tick. Enid ran her hands allover his torso.

He's so big and muscly. Maggie is right. Carl is a twink compared to him, she thought giggling.

Bigelow had made his way on top of her.

Not yet inside her, he asked, "You got rubbers?"

"Yes. In my nightstand. But, why? Already pregnant. It's kinda my main storyline," Enid said.

"I know. I just don't want to seed another man's garden. It's hella disrespectful."

Bigelow respected Carl. Moreover, he respected her and that little life she had flourishing inside her.

She couldn't help but smile as he reached for the condoms.

Before putting one on, he inquired, "Are you doing this because you want to be with me? Or because you are trying not to think about him? Or are you mourning?"

She solemnly replied, "All of the above. But, mostly the first one."

"Good enough for me," he said.

They proceeded to make love.

Three minutes in, the walkie-talkie clicked on.

It was Jagadamba.

"You got to be shitting me," Enid groaned.

Bigelow sighed, "If your timing was ever this bad when you were acting, you never would have made it. Is it important? Are they back?"

"No. Will you come and be with me? I am with Achilles and my babies. And Judy. And Boy. Grab Enid, too if you see her. You guys may be the only family I have left," she said on the verge of boo-hooing.

Bigelow feeling awkward said, "I can't right now. I am need a little private time to myself."

"Private time? Everyone I love is out there. My husband, my father in law, my aunt, my stepdaughter and my actual newborn brother and my . . . Mom are out there. That is six people. I am just asking you to be with me."

"I don't ask you for anything, Jagadamba. I don't."

"Just food, shelter, security. No biggie. I am just asking for time," she said exasperatedly.

"We worked toward those things together. You didn't do it alone. You tell that story to the Alexandrians. Not me.

The real deal is. Enid said yes and I just want to spend some time with her. I know the timing isn't the best but she needs me. And I need her. I am sorry. He'll be home soon."

Jagadamba wanted to go off on them but instead took a deep breath. She almost felt like they were making fun of her.

As sweetly as she could manage and summoning all her acting ability, "I am so happy for you two. Spend the night together. Celebrate your love. No reason we should all be scared to death and miserable. Congratulations."

"Thank you, J.B. That means everything coming from you," Bigelow meant that.

She gave a grunt of approval before signing off.

Enid smiled and snorted, "You know she's completely losing her shit right now."

"Probably just threw the walkie against the wall. Calling me selfish."

"Enough about her," Enid wrapped her legs around him and put her hands in his hair.

Jagadamba- Momma

She turned off the walkie-talkie and threw it against the wall. It shattered.

"That fucker chooses today of all days to be a selfish prick? I can't believe them. All that friend crap Enid spouted earlier. Bitch even made me cut my hand. How selfish can you be?" Jagadamba asked.

Achilles laughed at her lack of self awareness.

"You are your mother's child," Achilles said.

"What are you talking about?"

"All you had to do was talk to her this morning. She left because she was upset over you. Pure and simple. Now my girlfriend and son are out there floating in the ether because you and your goddamned ego. She even said your husband begged you to talk to her."

"I didn't make her leave. Don't lay this at my feet. This isn't my fault. I can't control what other people do. And how dare you?"

"It's always all about you. How you feel. What you need. You always came first. Let someone else have what they want for a change."

"You are so passive aggressive. You have always been jealous of me."

"Never. I was always proud of you and your accomplishments. So, fuck you. There's a possibility I have lost everything. At least you still have your children. I may have just lost mine. If so, I wanna die. I wanna die," Achilles just collapsed.

Jagadamba ran to her brother and collected him.

"It's okay. They will be back. I know it," she said barely keeping it together herself.

Marco, a pessimist, said, "They are already dead."

"Don't talk like that. They are fine. Take it back," Jagadamba demanded.

"No. It's stupid to think they are alive," he said.

Carly-Jayne listening and feeling all the tension and turmoil asked, "What's dead mean? I hear that word a lot."

"It means you are gone and never coming back," Marco said.

"Like Mo?" She asked in tears. She remembered her brother more than not.

"Just like him. Your papa, your grandma and grandpa. Your aunt, Tommie, the baby- all dead. And soon we all will be, too," Marco said coldly.

Both Ana and Carly-Jayne began to weep. Judith did, too. She did not know what was going on. It just seemed like the thing to do.

Enraged and before Jagadamba could reprimand him, Boyardee got up and slapped Marco hard across the face. She hated anybody that made Carly-Jayne cry. She loved her baby sister.

"See what you made me do. Don't talk to C.J. like that. They are fine. Tell them, Jag-"

Jagadamba flew up and punched Boyardee in the mouth.

"See, what you made me do, bitch? Keep your grubby fucking hands off my son. You hear me, bitch? Get out of my house. Next I see you, it better be because you are apologizing to Marco."

Boyardee rolled her eyes and said nothing as she stormed out.

Jagadamba comforted a crying Marco.

Then said, "She had no right putting her hands on you. This is true. However, she had a point. What you said was cruel. You made your little sisters cry. All three of those girls are your little sisters, not just Ana. Carly-Jayne and Judith, too. They are yours to love and protect. That's what Carl does with Judith. Don't you want to be like him?" She asked gently.

Marco nodded, "He called me son earlier. I felt like I had a mom with you and a dad with him. I know you guys are like only nine years older than me but that is what you two feel like. I don't want him dead. I love him. Good things don't like me."

He pouted.

Between the slap and Carl missing, his young mind was thinking about his abused past more than usual.

Recognizing that expression of absolute dejection, Jagadamba embraced him. She motioned for all the little ones to come to her.

"It's all right. We have each other. Whether they come back or not, we have each other. It's okay to be sad. It's okay to be angry. But, we have no right to take it out on each other. We are here to comfort each other. Support each other. Love one another. Isn't that right, Achilles?" She asked.

He gave a proud smile and said, "Yes, it is."

Achilles thought, Dad totally would've said something like that. He'd be so proud of her right now. I am proud of her right now.

Feeling left of the hug action her adoptive big brother wanted in. He joined them.

Gabriel- The Mission is to Help

An hour or so later, Gabriel sat alone in his rectory gulping down his third snifter of vodka. His mind was obsessed with Richmond and the last thing Jagadamba said.

Rick's right to be suspicious of her. What else is the queen hiding? He thought truly weary of the girl.

"She is part Nazi. Good thing she is beautiful. Creepy ass heifer," he laughed at himself for being so judgmental.

And just like that he put his mind on something else. Anything else.

He was an odd combination of bored and anxious. Banxious.

He just wanted whatever horror that was about to befall them to go ahead and rear his head so he then take the appropriate action. In short, he had no patience and he hated waiting.

After about thirty minutes of that, he decided to go door to door and check up on everyone.

He had knocked on about ten doors when he came upon the Rhees door.

Granted, he knew they weren't there but wanted to see how Enid was holding up.

He was surprised when a shirtless Bigelow answered.

"Hey, rev. What brings you to this home of great abode?" Bigelow was cheesing like the Cheshire cat. He was always a little grandiose when he was happy.

"Check on Enid and her condition. Clearly, you just took her temperature," he said disapprovingly.

"I see what you just did there, Rev. Gross. You knew she and I are a thing. I told you all about it earlier."

"I thought you guys were gonna stay chaste until she gave birth."

"Dude, I am not Joseph and she's not Mary. As precious as that little one in her belly most certainly is, it's no Jesus. There's no harm in us being intimate. Anyways, a good looking guy like you? You can't tell me you have never had the premaritals before," he said accusingly.

"I am Episcopalian. I enjoy the company of women. I can marry and have children."

Hearing an opening, Bigelow announced, "I just got engaged."

"Congratulations," Gabriel got an idea.

He continued, "My mission is to help. What if I do you and Enid a favor?"

"What? Go away?"

"Marry the two of you tonight. I did it for Carl and Jagadamba."

"That is not the shiniest recommendation. Besides, my girl deserves a dress, a veil, a cake. A feast. She deserves to be celebrated. Have a lovely day. I owe her."

"Maybe yesterday what you just said would have flown. However, we both know that is a suggestion. That dream is just that. What's going down now puts paid to that.

A simple ceremony is probably your best bet. Why wait? We might not have tomorrow."

Enid overheard.

Clad in Bigelow's shirt, she cooed wrapping her arms around him, "Sounds like a plan, preacher man."

The lovers agreed and got dressed in their cleanest clothes.

"You need a witness," Gabriel said.

Bigelow knew just the person.

Enid, Boyardee and Jagadamba- Little Sisters

He knocked on his kid sister's door.

Boyardee answered.

Still pissed about being punched, she answered the door grumpily.

"Are they back?" She asked holding an ice pack up to her face.

"Nawl. What happened to you?" Bigelow asked.

"Nothing. What's up?"

"Enid and I are engaged. And we want to get married tonight. And I was wondering if you would be our witness?"

Boyardee scoffed.

"Fuck your happiness," then she slammed the door.

Bigelow stood there gobsmacked.

"I guess that's a no then," he said to himself pouting.

As he turned to walk away, his sister ran out and hugged him from behind.

"I am happy for you, dummy. Of course, I will be your witness. Where's my new little sister?" Boyardee laughed.

Enid had been hiding on the side of the house. She had been fully prepared to curse out Boyardee about her fiancé.

She came out and Boyardee embraced her.

"You make Bigs so happy. He talks about you like he used to talk about Anakin Skywalker. So, that's a lot."

Enid smirked and said, "So, you're a Trekkie?" Enid's dad was a Star Wars super fan. She knew this would irk him.

Boyardee laughed but Bigelow looked mortified.

"J'accuse! My God, woman. I don't know if I can marry a woman who thinks Trekkies and Star Wars fans are even in the same universe. I-"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is the real bad guy. All he had to do was be on Anakin's side just once. Or, or just kill him-"

"Outright. I know. Everything is Obi-Wan's fault. Not to mention-"

They said in unison, "Mace Windu. Yoda."

Enid added, "His only ally was Qui-Gon Jinn. And they murdered him as soon as they could. Poor Anakin never stood a chance of fair treatment after that. The rest of the Jedi were either scared or jealous of him. Or some combo there of," Enid smiled widely. She knew she had just impressed her future husband.

Bigelow took her by the hand and said with reverence, "You are truly the Leia to my Han. I can't to be able to call you Mrs. Dalton."

"Enid Grace Savage- Dalton. I like it. Wait. What's your middle name?"

"You're gonna laugh," he said brimming.

"Come on. Tell me, lover," she teased.

"Bigelow Carl Dalton," he said.

She scoffed and chortled, "Carl? You shitting me."

Boyardee collaborated.

"It's a family name. My middle name is Carl, too. Our mother's maiden name," she smiled.

Enid shook her head and they headed toward the church.

During this time, Jagadamba used Momma magicks and got Marco, Ana, Carly-Jayne and Judith asleep. All in the same bed, her bed to be exact.

She comforted Achilles and through the grace of God got him calm and he soon drifted off, too.

Needing to connect to God and have a little time alone, she decided to go back to the chapel.

As she opened the double doors, she was surprised to see Enid and Bigelow at the altar and Gabriel at the helm.

Her mouth flew open and she screamed, "Stop."

Angered at her seeming objection, Bigelow replied, "No. We're getting married, you hypocrite. How dare you? What are you even doing here?"

"It's a church, dum-dum. I am here to pray and talk to Gabriel. I need comfort. Nobody else is willing to give it to me.

Besides, I don't give a damn about y'all getting married. Mazel tov. I care because you guys look like hell. This is a reason to celebrate. Let me dress you up, E. And Bigelow, I know you got better clothes than that. Respect your vows. This is a good thing. Please let me make this special for you guys. I need the distraction. E, I am sure you do, too."

Enid agreed. Boyardee was about to follow them when Jagadamba turned around and said, "Where do you think you going?"

"With you guys. I am apart if the wedding party. Look, I am sorry. Marco was being a dick. I had no right to hit him. But, he made Carly-Jayne cry. I can't abide by that. I always wanted a baby sister. And I don't want nothing or anybody to hurt her. I saw how she got here and she needs constant kindness in her life. It's bad enough they are out there. And there is a possibility what he said is true. I hope he is wrong. Our family and friends are out there. I know I give your hubby a hard time but I like him. You love him therefore I do, too. So, I am sorry. I will apologize to Marco later."

Jagadamba held in tears but forgave her. They hugged.

The girls went to Jagadamba's house to get supplies. Bigelow went his own way.

Upon entering they were surprised to see Carly-Jayne and Judith awake in the living room. They had woke up Achilles.

"Young lady, what are doing up? Let me put you back to bed," Jagadamba said.

Achilles spoke on his niece's behalf.

"She wants to stay up until her Papa comes home. She wants to be there to tell him how much she missed him. She did the same thing when you were gone last week. I think she is starting to get abandonment issues. Which is unfair. Why did Carl leave anyway? I mean, his family is here," Achilles didn't realize he had just said a mouthful.

Enid and Jagadamba looked at each other. They both knew why.

"No. I have to stay up and wait for Papa. And Grandma and Grandpa and Auntie and Tommie. Miss Maggie and Mister Glenn. And Sasha and A'ham," Carly-Jayne said drawing and eating a sugar cookie.

"All right. Wanna get dressed up and see your big brother get married?" She decided no more pretenses. Her daughter had the right to know that the Daltons were her siblings. That she had the right to know about Galen.

Boyardee was shocked.

"I don't have a brother, Momma. He's dead."

"Your little brother is dead. But, your big brother isn't. Bigelow is your brother. Boyardee is your sister. You have the same father. You don't call her aunt anymore or him uncle. Just Bigelow and Boyardee. Okay?"

The four year old was confused.

"I thought I didn't have a papa until I met Carl. So, he's not my papa anymore? Where's the other one?"

Boyardee interjected, "Carl is your papa. You don't have to be blood to be family. Your Momma is my family. Enid, too. Our father did a bad thing and got dead because of it. It happened before you were born."

"How? Is Papa going to die, too?" She asked about to cry again.

"No, Carl is not going to die. He will be back. As for Galen, that was his name, I will tell when you are older. We both will, won't we, Jagadamba?" Boyardee said showing more maturity than anyone though she had.

Jagadamba nodded.

"I am a little sister like you?" Carly-Jayne asked Boyardee.

"Yes. And your Momma and Judith and Ana are all little sisters, too. You are in a special group," she replied picking her up.

"You are my big sister. And a little sister?"

"We are both Bigelow's little sisters. He's old."

Carly-Jayne laughed.

"Wait. Is uncle Achilles my brother, too?" She asked excitedly.

"I am afraid I am just your uncle, boo," Achilles said.

As they headed up the stairs, Carly-Jayne wanted reassurance.

"Papa's coming home, right, Boy?"

"Yes. I promise," she said.

Jagadamba was behind them and overheard.

Carly-Jayne wanted to be put down.

Jagadamba grabbed her by the arm and said, "You shouldn't have promised her that."

"Since when did I start having more faith than you?"

An hour passed. It took Jagadamba that long to get the three of them ready.

She did Boyardee's hair and makeup first so she in turn could get Carly-Jayne ready. Thus leaving Enid and Jagadamba alone.

The actress had a white satin gown with the back out that happened to be Enid's size.

However, she advised her not to put it on just yet.

"It will get dirty out of spite," she warned.

Jagadamba had put it up into a messy bun with little tendrils of hair kissing the sides of her face.

She outlined her eyes in purple and gold to highlight their blue-green hues.

"Your skin is flawless," she commented putting on a light layer of foundation before topping her full dark pink lips rose gloss.

She began to do her own makeup when Enid asked, "What's the real reason you're doing this for us?"

"Told you. I need the distraction and I think you do, too."

"I am grateful. But, it seems a little frivolous. Tacky, even. Maybe I should call the whole thing off," Enid was starting to panic.

Jagadamba stomped her foot and said, "No. You are doing this. You have to."

"Why is so important to you?"

"It just is. Big and you deserve to be happy."

Then Jagadamba thought while she feeling a little envious,

I bet Bigelow wouldn't leave you while you slept or trap you in a closet. Or fuck your aunt.

"Why is he so goddamed selfish and stupid? I am so angry with him!" Jagadamba threw a bottle of perfume against the wall.

Enid got up and wrapped her arms around her.

"Carl is fine. It's going to be okay. You'll see."

"E, I need you," she said pitifully.

"I need you, too. Blood sisters, remember?"

"Blood sisters. I got it. And as your sister, you have to get married. So, put on your big girl pants or dress as it were and let's do this thing. I am seven months older than you. You have to do as I say."

Enid laughed and they finished getting ready.


	4. I Know What is Like to be You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott shows us who she is. Earlier in the day, her and Daryl bond in a big way.  
> He reveals her devastatingly tragic past to her and a huge, huge secret.
> 
> Jagadamba and Elliott also reach an agreement in the naughtiest possible way.

Elliott- Post Op

Elliott spent most of the day thinking about Daryl.

The quiet, terse timbre of his voice.

The sweetness and pain that lived in his eyes that he tried to conceal with badassery and solitude.

She liked the thickness of him. How he towered over her. How feminine she felt around him and how he didn't give a shit she was assigned male at birth.

They continued to tell each other things that they couldn't tell other people.

Somehow, during that she ended up in front of him with his arms around her.

She was caught up in the smell of him; which was believe it or not was soap and his own musky scent.

They talked until they went to sleep.

Before she left his house, they kissed. It wasn't one of those soap opera, teenaged slobber fest. It was so sweet that it almost borderlined on chaste.

They smiled at each other and held hands as they swayed.

Elliott kissed Daryl's cheek then opened the door to leave. He watched her go to Rick and Michonne's house.

During that day, she reveled. She went about her day with a pep in her step.

Somebody actually likes me for me. Take that, momma, I am not doomed after all, Elliott thought almost galloping from his house.

Skip to now, Elliott had been skimming through a pile of People Magazines from the nineties when she sensed a commotion across the way. She was desperate for a distraction.

She looked out her window and saw people congregating across the street at Achilles' house.

Able to suss out a party like a greyhound, Elliott quickly made herself up. Made a half gallon of fruit punch Kool-Aid, threw in some anonymous bottle of cabernet sauvignon and a splash- and by splash one means a pint and a half of vodka to make an inspired if not ghetto sangria.

"Damn. I wish I had some grapes or strawberries or something to put in this. Oh, well," she lamented before leaving.

She knocked on the door for about two minutes before someone heard her.

It was Tobin. He was good friends with Achilles and was there to support his young friend.

He was clad in an apron and brandishing tongs and said, "Hey, pretty lady. You're Ellie, right?" He asked with a smile.

"It's Elliott. I don't do nicknames."

"Well, I do. Call me Toby. Come on back," he said motioning.

She followed and was immediately confused by what she saw and felt.

The mood was half celebratory, half funerary. The emotional pendulum kept swinging between congratulations to abject fear. She knew because she felt the same.

"Why the party?"

"Enid and Bigelow decided to get married. And J.B. insisted on an impromptu celebration. To raise spirits. But, between you and me- I think this little shindig is really for her and her brother. Being that they have the most to lose if Rick and the gang don't return. I have Carol or thought I did but she's gone, too. You're Michonne's friend, right?" He asked shaking off his own sadness.

"And Daryl's," she added.

"He tries to hide it but he's a good sort."

"The best. Now who is Enid and Bigelow again?"

Tobin pointed to them.

Enid was sitting in Bigelow's lap with her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. His arms were around her waist and the way he was looking at her was something else.

Elliott had a poetic mind and couldn't help but wonder if Adam looked at Eve that way after he lost the rib. Like there was no one else in the world existed but them.

Most everyone there hated them a little even those who had no one out there to lose.

Unlike those mentioned, Elliott was not so much jealous as she wished she could go back in time to that morning and be with Daryl.

She and Tobin chatted a little bit longer before Elliott asked where she put her alcoholic concoction.

He pointed to the table where Achilles sat looking like he ranting and raving even though he was sitting there silently and perfectly still doctoring a cup of something.

He turned and acknowledged her presence by nodding. She nodded back.

She then forced a smile then said, "You look like you needs some alcohol."

Achilles held his cup out.

"Thanks," he said barely holding it together.

"More than welcome, dear," she clasped his hand.

He appreciated the affection and clasped it back.

They remained like that for a while when Carly-Jayne all sweaty and gleeful from dancing, grabbed his free hand and demanded, "Dance with me, uncle."

Achilles got up without saying a word.

She watched them dance. How he managed to smile and joke with his niece despite his own feelings.

He put her wellbeing before his own.

Elliott admired this. It brought tears to her eyes.

He is just like Nimrod, she thought.

She had known him. She and Michonne had been best friends since age eight.

Nimrod had been her first crush and the first person she admitted she was transsexual to.

Achilles did look like Nimrod. He just did.

Then her mind went to Michonne.

Baby girl, you got to come back. I don't want to lose you again. You are the only one who loved me from before. Micki-

This she said aloud, "Come home."

Elliott sat alone adrift in her own thoughts for several minutes before noticing Jagadamba was not outside.

In remembrance of her friend, she went to check on the girl.

She asked some random where she was.

They pointed to the house.

First thing, she noticed when she entered was that she was listening to different music than what was playing outside.

It was Who Wants to Live Forever by Queen.

She looked down and saw Jagadamba sitting on the floor holding a bloody towel around her left hand. She was rocking back and forward. Trying her hardest not to cry.

Elliott knelt beside her and asked, "Let me see."

She showed her with a pout.

The tip of her ring finger was gone.

"It hurts. And I don't know where it went. Like it matters. No one here is skilled enough to reattach it. It won't quit bleeding."

"You're in luck-"

"I don't believe in luck. Luck is of the devil. L-u-c. I mean its right there."

"You talk too much. If you had allowed to me finish, I would have said I am a trained medic and was a med student."

Jagadamba's mouth flew open.

"My aunt said you were hairdresser."

"I told her to say that. Its just a lie I tell. People make too many demands of you if they know you are a medical professional."

"Let's get it cleaned up.

She ran Jagadamba into the infirmary. She cleaned the wound with saline then stitched it.

She asked her how she hurt herself.

"Damn, girl. You got to keep you away from sharp objects. What happened to other hand?"

"Me and the bride became blood sisters earlier. Apparently, she is in platonic love with me."

"Isn't she pregnant by your husband, too?"

"Yep. She took his cherry literally the day before I arrived. You know doing the math, he got us both pregnant the same day."

Elliot let out a quick snort and said, "Remind to not sit behind your hubbie. That boy is fertile."

Jagadamba replied, "I know, right?"

"How did you cut the tip off?"

"I was cutting the silver skin off these beef spare ribs. Then that song came on. For starters, Queen is my mother's favorite band. So, that made me sad. I then thought about all the things my husband and I will probably never get to do together. Like watch my belly grow. Be with me when my water breaks. Hold our babies. Teach C.J. how to tie her shoes. How to write and read.

See, I originally had been saving them for my first month anniversary. The ribs. Since that doesn't seem very likely. I didn't want them to go, to go to waste," she held back tears.

Elliott kissed her forehead.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the party. Good thing you got on red. Did you bleed on the meat?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"We'll just rinse it off. And put it back in the freezer. You save those ribs for your anniversary."

Jagadamba agreed.

On their way back, she asked Elliott about Daryl.

"We're really good friends."

"I only thought Rick and Carol were his friends. I heard you did a walk of shame. So, tell me. Is he a Skipper, Barbie or Ken?"

"I got to give you guys credit. You are a horny bunch."

"Well?"

"It didn't go that far. We talked all night. Fell asleep doing so. But, it was intimate. Don't got to be naked to be intimate."

"True. But, I don't believe you."

"Oh, well. How's your pain?"

"A distraction."

"Sometimes. Like, when I was going through my transition, especially when I got my Adam's Apple shaved; it helped me deal with my mother total rejection of me. You know that crazy bitch cursed her womb for having me? I was like I want to be like you, mommy. She just hated me. Made my sister hate me, too."

"I am sorry. You didn't deserve that. No one does."

"I know. But, it still turned okay. My dad supported me. He said he always knew and that he admired my bravery to be my true self. And I had Michonne. She is my real sister. True blue. You know how your auntie is."

"Yeah, I know exactly how she is," she could help but have a certain amount of bile for her aunt.

Just yet another bitch in my family who betrayed me, she thought.

Elliott heard her tone and read her micro expression of aggression under the bright amber colored street lights.

I think Miss Thang knows, Elliott covering her mouth.

Jagadamba asked, "I have a personal question. If you don't mind my asking."

"Let me guess. About my being trans?"

"Yes."

"Shoot."

"How do you keep it up? I never would have guessed you used to be a bloke. You are so soft and feminine looking. You are gorgeous. And that is not a word I throw around needlessly. And your voice, you don't sound a dude trying to be a chick. Or a weird lisp. You don't seem gay."

"Thank you. And know that last thing you said is the same thing as me saying to you don't act like you're black or you are so well spoken. Or me asking you is that your hair because I assume since you are a little brown that all that glorious hair couldn't possibly be yours."

"I get it. I didn't mean to offend. I am sorry," she said pleading. She didn't want to run off the one person who genuinely cared about her welfare at the moment.

"You didn't. I am just busting your chops.

See, I went through my sex reassignment surgery about eighteen months before the world did its silly shit. And after you have the surgery there is no real need to keep taking estrogen anymore because they took my testes and kept the skin and turned them into pretty little pussy lips.

Before I went to the surgeon and described to him what I wanted, I convinced Michonne to let examine hers and take a couple pics. She has the prettiest little meow-meow. It looks like a flower. I usually don't offer but if you ever want to see it. I will show it to you. I like getting another woman's opinion."

"I am cool."

To be fair, Jagadamba quit actively listening when she heard her praise her aunt's nether region.

Oh, my God! Is that what Carl thought when he saw it? It has to look better than mine. She hasn't had two babies or as far as I know she hasn't been sexually assaulted. She doesn't have my scars. I bet she looks way better than me naked. If I was him. I would choose her Crypt Keeper ass over me, too, Jagadamba thought before collapsing on the sidewalk in a barrage of tears and bad thoughts.

Elliott knew why she was crying. She said what she said to ascertain if she suspected.

Yeah, she knows, she thought.

Elliott knelt to comfort her.

"Get off me," Jagadamba said.

Like she had suspected all along, "He doesn't love me the way I love him. He had almost had me convinced he did. No, I was convinced. I woke up so happy with him this morning. I thought he was happy, too."

"I remember what you said about him earlier. And I have watched him with you. He loves you. You're all he talked about a couple days ago on the trip back here. He listed all the reasons you are important to him."

"Then where is he? Why did he leave me without so much as a goodbye? I will tell you why. Michonne. It's all about her. I hate her."

Uh-oh. In case, Micki comes back. I gotta gaslight this little bitch. Can't have her doing something irrational like setting a bitch on fire. I have heard the stories, Elliottthought.

Elliott had happened to be in South Carolina when she was roaring and rampaging her way into Virginia. And frankly, the Pharoahs had been known to set their enemies on fire.

She knew enough about Jagadamba and her background to know she had a bit of an ego. And the best way to assuage her would be to appeal to it.

"He went to go find her for you. He told me so himself. He knows you have been through so much already. He couldn't bear to see you lose someone else. He knows how much your aunt means to you. Let face it, other than your mother, brother, she is the last tangible, blood connection you have to your bio dad and your adopted one. Your previous life."

"That's true. He said that?"

"Doesn't it sound like him?"

"It does. He gets deep on my ass all the time lately. So, you don't think they are lovers?"

"Hell, no. I think it is just your mind coming up with another distraction. You want to turn them into villains so in case they don't come back, it won't hurt as bad because filthy traitors deserve death. A loving husband and doting aunt do not."

Oh, my God, she's right. They wouldn't do that to me. Or that asshole Rick. Priyanka hurt me so deeply, I began to see betrayal everywhere, She repeated the last sentence aloud.

"Baby, that is a perfectly logical reaction."

"It am?" She joked attempting to lighten the mood.

Elliott laughed, "It am."

She helped her off the sidewalk.

Elliott walked back with her feeling a small measure of victory because she protected her friend.

Jagadamba believed her so readily because she needed to for her own sanity. She wasn't prepared to give up on them just yet.

They returned to Achilles' house. To the kitchen in particular. The ribs were gone.

"Figures," Jagadamba said aloud.

She stuck her head out the door and was gladdened and saddened by what she saw.

Bigelow and Enid were slow dancing. Enid was crying.

"I never got to do that with him. Our wedding was a secret. I realize now what a monumentally stupid mistake that was. Love is supposed to be celebrated.

I am tired now. Let's go to my place."

Moments later, Elliott followed her up to her bedroom. She helped Jagadamba undress down to her skivvies and get in bed.

"Daaamn, girl. You got a waist like a whisper and an ass like a planet. You have a nice figure," Elliott complimented.

"Thank you. I work hard on it. I appreciate the power beauty wields. I was raised to. I hate to admit it but sometimes, its feels like the only weapon I have. If I lose these. Then what? That's where a lot of my fear comes from about my husband. I may lose my figure having them. There isn't plastic surgery readily available anymore. My grandma was a plastic surgeon. I will be stuck this way. Disfigured by stretch marks and loose skin.

If decides he doesn't want me. What then?"

"Girl, if he that shallow, fuck him. I mean seriously. He got one eye and he is short. And kinda scrawny. He better be glad he gets any pussy."

"I am surprised at you. You have been on both sides. You've been a man and a woman. You know the politics better than I do.

He is not only the son of the guy in charge but he has a pretty face despite everything. He looks better naked than you think he would. He got two chicks pregnant which makes him look like a stud in some peoples' eyes and not used goods like it will me and Enid if she isn't careful or something horrible happens to Bigelow. Lord forbid. And he has a huge cock and has no qualms eating pussy. I think he enjoys it. And lets not forget bitches that hate me who are willing to offer him ass just to get at me. So, he has the total advantage over me. Total. That's apart of the burden of being a wife. The world is set up to make us feel like we are disposable. That men are the commodity. Not us. I call bullshit but the truth is the truth. And my fear. I think I fear being replaced more than I do him dying. And I am suicidally and homicidally afraid of that. If that gives you any idea. What's yours?"

Elliott looked down and said very quietly, "That I only got to spend one night with my true love and I am never going to see him again."

Instead of apologizing like a dope, she embraced Elliott.

Elliott was barely taller than her.

"You feel good," Elliott said whinier than she meant to.

"So, do you," Jagadamba said feeling a vibe. Elliott felt it, too.

They pulled back and looked at each other.

They both thought at the same time, As far as distractions go. This will do.

They kissed.

Both Elliott and Jagadamba had a fluid sexuality. Elliott's hands were allover the pregnant teen.

The girl concentrated on her ass and slowly lifting up her skirt of her skin tight bandage dress.

Jagadamba pulled away and instructed, "Lock the door. I want to see it."

Elliott smiled widely as she obeyed.

She pulled her dress over her head revealing large, full c cup breasts with tiny apricot colored nipples erect with excitement. She had on blue lace boy shorts that did something just short of miraculous for her tight pert ass.

Jagadamba walked over to her and kissed her again, letting her long, curly blonde fly loose. In the mist of trying to be sexy. Hair pin got stuck.

"Damnit, I was on a roll, too," she lamented.

Elliott laughed and took the pin out herself.

She shook her long buttery yellow hair out.

Jagadamba grabbed a hold of it with both hands and said, "You are a sight to see. You're breathtaking."

"Pot calling the kettle," she before kissing her for the umpteenth time.

The girl walked them over her bed. She playfully pushed her down as she followed her. Elliott reached up and unhooked her bra.

She motorboated Jagadamba who in turn laughed her head off.

"Be careful. They are super sore and I am sill lactating."

Elliott acknowledge this with a nod.

Soon, Jagadamba had her mouth on her nipples and teasingly had her hand below her belly button and above her panty line circles on her stomach.

Elliott liked being teased. But, when it came to her partner, she liked going for it.

She put her hand inside her panties and found her.

Jagadamba purred and hissed at and lied back while Elliott worked her clit.

Ten minutes passed and Elliott said, "I want these off."

Jagadamba obeyed. She got them half down and the Beth look-a-like finished pulling them off.

She got in between her legs and continued masturbating her.

She came silently as her body seized. Elliott lied on her back and lifted her ass off the bed to pull down her panties. Jagadamba stopped her.

"I wanna do it," she said before pulling at one side then rolling down and throwing them somewhere.

When Jagadamba initially saw her downy tufts of curly hair down there she thought, It's so life like.

She then leapt up like a frog and straddled the bottom of Elliott's legs to get a better look at it.

Elliott was a little nervous. She always afraid her lover would see her as artificial. Something to ridicule, a monster they had carte blanche to do violence towards.

"Well. What do you think?" She said clearly aroused.

"Looks like a vagina."

"Cause it is a vagina."

Jagadamba then took her thumb and rubbed her clit directly, slow at first then quickening her pace.

Elliott began to moan.

"Ooh. Feels so good," Elliott moaned feeling close to orgasm. She always came easily.

Sensing this, Jagadamba stilled her fingers and said sultrily, "It feels like one. It smells like one. All sweet and musty. I wonder if it tastes like one?"

Jagadamba went to the foot of the bed to be on her knees. Usually she would have lied on her stomach but being pregnant put the kabash on that.

She grabbed Elliott's legs and drug her down.

Soon, she sucked on the inside of her thighs before taking her right hand and spreading her majora and revealing her hard little button aching for attention.

No way this used to be a dick, she thought.

Elliott could feel her hot, moist breath on the tip of her little lady. Expecting the textured, wet roughness of an eager tongue, she closed her eyes and put her hand on top of her head.

As she got ready to enjoy the ride, she saw her paramour's head rise up.

Jagadamba asked, "It's not an exact replica of my aunt's cooch, is it?"

"No. But, yours is."

Jagadamba smiled at this then went to town.

Ten minutes in, Elliott breathlessly said, "Oh, shit. Oh, Oh, Oh. Do that again. No, the other way. Yeah, yeah, almost got it. Almost got it. Apply more pressure. Suck harder, harder. Too hard. Awww. Ooh, ooh. That's it. That's the shit. I am about to come."

Elliott was almost forcibly holding her head in place while she teared her head back.

Jagadamba was annoyed with all the instruction but was happy to be of service.

She enjoyed doing this to women.

Even though, she had Jagadamba's tongue right where she needed it to be, still couldn't fully get there.

She took a deep breath and thought about Daryl and imagined it was his tongue and lips about to make a nut rip through her. It happened a minute later.

Elliott was loud but so was the music therefore no one heard her.

When she released her, Jagadamba sat up and said wiping her mouth, "Tastes just like one, too."

Elliott was pleased.

"Long, live the queen. Girl, you got a gift," she laughed before sitting up.

Jagadamba got up off her knees on a groan.

"I am getting old," she said.

"Girl, please. You ain't nowhere near old. You nothing but gristle like my dear old daddy used to say."

"Tell that to my aching bones. What I just did to you is hard work," Jagadamba flirted.

"You make it look easy."

"Today has been a shit day even though it didn't start out that way," Jagadamba said.

"You telling me. I didn't imagine this happening when I saw you at breakfast earlier."

"Nope. I wasn't even sure I liked you," she said.

"Me neither. But, you are a bit of all right," Elliott said touching her stomach.

"So are you."

Elliott began to kiss and finger her again before going down on her best friend's niece.

As soon as she made the caramel colored beauty finish, she put her stomach against her stomach. Aligned her bloomed oyster with wilted sensitive one. They were soon tribbing.

Elliott felt her become aroused again which in turn turned her in even more.

She pumped and rubbed as hard as she could.

She came before Jagadamba did. Elliott slowed her hips to a snail's pace.

"I can't remember the last time I came that good."

"Well. Came that well," she corrected.

Which made the girl point to get mouth and then her crotch.

Elliott took the hint and went down on her again.

Three minutes later she was singing her praises.

After servicing her, Elliott slid up and lied on her back and motioned for her to put her head on her chest. She wanted to hold her. And Jagadamba wanted to be held.

Soon, the girl was asleep. Content she had an affair. She figured if Carl and Michonne were fucking, this made them even. If not, at least she had the private knowledge that she had cheated on him first. She figured if Carl and Michonne felt as strongly about each other as she suspected they did; she knew sex between them was just a matter of time.

On the other hand, Elliott was wide awake.

Her mind drifted back to Daryl.

They were on his couch.

They had just finished three bottles of beer apiece when Daryl said, "I know what it's like to be like you."

"Sexy with a give'em hell attitude?"

He blushed, "No. Well, maybe but no."

She grabbed his hand and said, "What then?"

"To not be who are supposed to be. I should start with my brother Merle."

"Okay. Merle? I am sorry but that's an awful name. Why didn't your folks name him go straight to jail?"

Daryl laughed, "Well. He did. A lot. He was sixteen years older than me. So when he was around was super protective of me. I admired my big brother. I loved him so much. Everywhere he went, I went. Our mom bailed or that's the lie we all agreed on. We all knew dad had probably finally killed her or left her somewhere to die."

"I am sorry. So, your father was an abusive bastard to say the least."

Daryl took a deep breath and said, "Every horrible thing a person could do or be. My father committed himself to it."

Trying to lighten the mood and relate, Elliot responded, "Sounds like my mother."

Daryl's face grew hard and he said, "Did your mom ever molest you?"

"No. My God. Daryl," she squeezed his hand tighter.

Daryl with tears streaming silently down his face, "You see it began when I was eight. He called himself setting me straight. I knew at three years old I wasn't in the right body. That's my first memory. I knew I wanted to be a boy. No, I knew I was a boy."

A lightbulb went off in Elliott's head.

"Wait. You're a transmen?"

Daryl nodded then continued to speak, "I told my brother about my desire to be the real me and he loved me anyway. Begged me not tell anyone else. Said they wouldn't understand like he did. He then confessed to me he was gay. He hid it with a wall of sexism and racism and being altogether unpleasant but I knew the truth of him.

I used to worship my father even when he hurt me. I figured I deserved it because I felt like I was wrong. A girl who wanted to be a boy.

Then I hit puberty when I was eleven. I was pretty. Blonde. Got this stupid beauty mark. Had a nice figure. But, I hated my body. When I got my first period was one of the worst days of my life.

I felt betrayed by my body. You think I would have been used to betrayal."

"I know all the words to that song. The first time I woke up with a hard on, I felt suicidal. I didn't want that thing between my legs."

"The abuse escalated. He called me his little woman," at this point, Daryl began to boohoo.

Elliott let go of his hand and hugged him. He cried into her shoulder.

Daryl continued, "I was thirteen. And I was getting ready for school one morning. He came in on me as I was getting out the shower.

I tried to fight him. I was tall for a girl. I was five feet, ten inches tall and weighed one hundred and forty. I was naturally muscular. I figured I could fight him. If he had been anyone else I would have decimated him. I was always known as a brawler. I couldn't. So, he did it.

He raped me."

Elliott began to cry for him just as she was right now.

In the middle of this thought, Jagadamba stirred.

She slowly opened her dark brown eyes and asked groggily, "I just dreamed about him. We were six. He was so cute. He always had the most beautiful eyes. We were playing coyote and roadrunner. He liked taking turns but I usually was the coyote. I am always chasing after him.

Anyway, you're crying. You're thinking of your fella," she said.

Elliott nodded.

"What is it about him?" Jagadamba asked.

"He's like me. I knew when I laid eyes on him he was someone I wanted in my life. Then we spoke. He told me I reminded him of someone named Beth. Rick told me the same thing. And Michonne and Carl. Did you know her?"

"Ahead of my time. I just know she was Maggie's sister. And she was blonde and a teenager and sweet. She could sing. And was the first girl my husband ever went down on."

Giggling and wiping away tears, Elliott said, "Wow. Sounds like everyone had a reason to love her. At least she was hot."

"Sometimes, that is all one can hope for," Jagadamba said smiling and petting Elliott's pubes.

"I get turned on super easily," Elliott confessed.

"I don't. I fake it a third of the time. I am not even sure I like dick. Carl is literally the only man I have ever been sexually attracted to. I think I might be a lesbian. Then I think about his perfect, pink penis and I am not so sure. He makes me feel good. Something no other man has ever done. I like when he's inside me," she laughed mirthlessly.

"I like being with girls more than dudes cause girls usually care if you have a good time or not more than guys do. But, I go both ways. All ways. But, you are in my top three," she said gently pulling at her lady in in the canoe.

Jagadamba hissed and hunched against her hand.

"Why am I in your top three?" She moaned.

"You know your way around a clit. And you are just a strawberry, caramel, chocolate chip piece of cheesecake of a human being. And you are my first A- list celebrity.

However, I do like dick from time to time. When they know what to do, oh, only thing better is that sweet kitty cat of yours. I know you are married but we should make this habit. We both know how to give the other one pleasure. And that's hard to, uh, come by," she said intentionally moving in such a way that the seventeen year old succumbed to her twenty-nine year old fingers for the umpteenth time.

Kissing her when was done, Jagadamba said, "As nice as the past couple hours have been, I want to leave tonight at that. Let it just be a stray good memory. There's a good chance, tomorrow might be the second worst day of my life. And I have had some doozies."

"I believe most of them are coming back. In the meantime and in consideration of your aching bones, I would really like to sit on your face."

"So thoughtful," Jagadamba said facetiously getting into position.

After a couple more hours of sex and talking and crying, Elliott offered to go home saying, "Last thing I want is to interfere with your relationship by us getting caught in bed."

"No. Stay. I am sure he has captured them by now. And if they are still alive- he's keeping them up and in submission on their knees all night. We won't see them til midmorning at the earliest."

Elliott looked at her in full appreciation of the fact she was more than a pretty face.

But, she had to know, "How could you possibly know that?"

"That's what I saw my ex husband do. Hell, I have done it."

Elliott looked at Jagadamba like she was a new creature

"My you, you are a dangerous woman," She said.

Jagadamba looked at her darkly as if to agree then laid her head on Elliott's chest.


	5. If Ever the Day Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl realizes he has been a terrible husband and tells Michonne all about it while making her a promise.

Carl and Michonne- If Ever The Day Comes

Meanwhile, several hours later, it was morning.

Rick just convinced Maggie to let him drive her to the Hilltop. She had been bound and determined to walk there. That was her anger and pain in full display.

They carefully packed Abraham and Glenn side by side in the back. Both Carl and Aaron donated their over shirts to collect whatever blood and gore that still remained.

Sasha for in the back and adhered to Abraham's still legs while Maggie chose a colder course. She couldn't bear to look at her decapitated husband. Her only thoughts were on keeping that baby secure in her womb. If that baby died- she had every, every reason to go right behind it.

What ensued next was the longest ten minutes of any if their lives. Especially Rick, Michonne and Carl. The trio had not been in one place since the elder Miss Anthony's confession.

Michonne sat beside Rick in the back as Eugene drove. Carl was directly behind them with his arm around Maggie to keep her calm. As he spoke to comfort her, the sound of his voice grated Rick. Father and son said a few words to each during the past twenty-four hours.

Rick admitted to himself that he felt more betrayed by his son than he did his girlfriend. He thought he loved him too much to hurt him like that. But, he failed to realize was it was not about him. Not really.

Soon, they were at the Hilltop. Rick got started on the graves along side Aaron, Rosita, Tomeka and Sasha while Carl and Michonne went with Maggie. She insisted. Needless to say, Rick hated the idea of the two of being alone.

Being that close to one another was not easy for either of them either. Carl couldn't quit staring at her. He was trying hard to read her vibe.

Michonne on the other hand, avoided looking at him and put all her focus on Maggie and Dr. Carson.

Maggie felt the tension. But, she had her own problems and wasn't about to address it.

Feeling like they were hovering, Dr. Carson put them out.

Michonne and Carl were out there in the hall when he said, "I got something to say."

"Not now."

Carl stomped his foot and said, "Yes now. There is something you need to know. Let's go talk there. I don't want anyone else to hear."

He pointed to a closet.

She sighed and walked ahead of him to the closet.

Once they were both inside. He turned on the light and closed the door.

He stood in front of her silently at first.

Quickly losing patience, she huffed, "Carl, this has already been one of the worst days ever. I just saw two of us slaughtered. I am not in the mood for-"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. She kissed him back.

Then she apart from him and slapped him.

He laughed and said, "You Anthonys are such violent women."

"Only when you piss us off.

He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I love you with all my everything. Like down to my soul."

"Carl, we have been over this!"

"Shut up and hear me out. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last before I go to bed. And that's not right.

I am a married man. I have no right to feel this way about you. I realized earlier that I basically left my family to come look for you. You're the only reason I left. So you get that?"

She made a face of disbelief but she knew.

He continued, "There's no doubt in my mind my wife and my ex are at home right now scared to death. Probably mourning because they are thinking the worst. And its my fault.

I know for a fact that Jag loves me the way I love you. I have been treating our marriage like she's a distraction instead of the main attraction. She has my babies in her belly and this is the best I can do? Pine for someone else? She feels it. I know she does. She actually said to me she knew I didn't love her as much as she does me. In so many words. That is so unfair. Of me. She deserves better than that. I owe myself more than that.

"I told you that," Michonne said.

"Just hear me out. When I saw Glenn lose his life, it hit me like a ton of bricks. That could have been me. I watched him lose everything. And what he said to Maggie. I mean I could see his brain and she was literally the last thing on his mind.

He is never going to see his kid be born or be with his wife again. I still have that opportunity. It would be like making fun of him if didn't take advantage of this gift of time I have been given. It made me feel like shit. I need to love my wife better.

And I made a promise to Abraham that I wouldn't mistreat her. I made that promise this time yesterday. I have to do that. He was her godfather.

I mean, I almost lost my arm going after someone-you who simply doesn't feel for me what I feel for you. I am tired of being wrong. I am tired of being unhappy and dissatisfied."

They were both in tears.

"I said from day one I wanted you to be good to her. That whatever we feel for each other doesn't matter. Now your Dad knows about us. I never wanted that to happen."

"You think I did?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. You want to hurt him whether you will ever admit it or not. And used me to do that."

"I didn't use you. How the fuck can you say that to me? You say that like I held you at gunpoint or something. I didn't make you."

"I am not saying that. We had consensual sex. Granted, up against the tree, you just went for it."

"God! The two of you are related. She tried to make the same argument. I didn't take advantage of you. If you want to get technical- I am seventeen. Sixteen when we made love. Like you said you would be seen as the shitty one. Not me."

"You are telling me all this shit because of why? Who are you trying to convince?"

"Me. I trying to convince me. I got to choose a better way. A less painful way. And besides, I always told you everything. Why should I stop now?"

This softened Michonne to a point.

He finished, "With that said, if ever the day comes and the both of us happen to be single- all bets are off. I am coming for you. I will always, always want you. I will always love you. That's a matter of fact like the sky being blue. And water is wet."

He then left out feeling a little taller.

Michonne felt wanted and was a little embarrassed it. She wanted that day to come.


	6. The Goblin King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan channels David Bowie in Labyrinth with Priyanka as Jennifer Connelly. He uses baby Dare as a bargaining tool.

Priyanka was blindfolded and loaded into Negan's personal car, a red and gold Cadillac with matching interior.

Negan insisted on driving myself for the first time in ages. He wanted to be with Priyanka alone.

Priyanka sat silently. Her arms ached for her baby. Both her babies.

All she saw were their sweet faces. A trait they inherited from her.

"I want my son," she said breaking the silence.

Negan was beside her all smiles feeling every bit like the conquering hero.

"How old do you think our kid would have been?" He asked a matter of factly as if he hasn't just threatened her life and that of her son in law.

Even through the blindfold he could see her rolling her light sea foam eyes at him and she scoffed.

"Don't be like that, sugar walls. God, I was thinking about you the other day. Never in a million years would I imagine you would fall in line with those assholes."

"Don't call me anything other my Christian name."

"I called them assholes. Not you. Plus, you don't exactly have a Christian name."

"Sugar walls. You say so much bull shit, I bet is difficult for you to keep it all together."

"Can he even hear? Your son. I thought the men in your family were a bunch of deafmutes?" He knew how to antagonize her.

"My son can hear. Praise God. Only half of them go deaf or are born that way, insensitive one.

My daughter had a deaf son. His father murdered him. Threatened to raise her daughter by hand if you catch my drift."

"That's horrible. I am sorry, babe. No wonder she burnt that place down to the ground," he caressed her cheek. His empathy was real.

She flinched.

"You just destroyed two of my friends with those hands. You think I want them touching me?" Priyanka asked pulling away.

"Oh, honey. You and I both know you don't give a hot, nutty shit about those two dudes. Not really," he played with her hair just to aggravate her.

"I just want to know when did you change? The man I knew. My Nick. Never would have done that. He wouldn't have had the stomach or the inclination or the heart to do what you did. And clearly you have had some practice of it because you don't have a drop of blood or skull or brain on you. You make me sick."

Negan snorted and said, "You think because we are alone that you can speak to me anyway you like. But, that shit spills over. If one of you does it, pretty soon it becomes infectious. Everybody thinks they got the right to speak their mind. So, I am going to ask you kindly and based on our history to watch yourself when you speak to me. One perceived sign of weakness- all I have worked so fucking hard for will turn to shit faster than an episode of Grey's Anatomy." He knew she loved that show. They used to watch it together.

Arsehole, she thought.

She said in a loud voice, "You threatened a twelve year old girl and a seventeen year old boy. Not to mention your whole ridiculous bravado. You're a tyrant. A regular Tumbledown Dick. It's already over. You are just too drunk off yourself to see it. And I am not one of those starving, drooling masses of sycophants that just met you. I will talk to you any bloody way I please, Nicodemus."

Negan laughed. He liked it when people he didn't consider a threat stood up to him.

"What do you suppose your daughter will do once she finds out I have you. Hmm?"

"Nothing. The Pharaohs no longer exists. We abdicated that power to Rick Grimes. He is our leader," she knew that would get his goat.

Negan clicked his tongue.

"Then why didn't he know about Richmond? Why did you set yourself and Janie's Got a Gun as well as Rick's spawn apart from the rest if you didn't see yourself as different? The Pharaohs exists.

So, what will she do? Raise an army? Storm the castle so to speak. I have heard the stories the Pharaohs and their teenaged dream queen. Burning and killing y'alls way through the southern U.S. of A. Any building not yet on fire in the is simply a building the Pharaohs have not yet set on fire. Does Rick have any idea what family his son has married into?"

Priyanka looked alarmed at the mention.

"What do you know about Richmond? Why do you think Carl is my son in law?"

"You are calculating and you look out for number one which happens to be your daughter. So, what better way to ensure her and your safety than to pimp your daughter out to the son of the leader? Them being in love will guarantee shelter. Plus, her initials were on his neck. J.B.C.A. Jagadamba Boudica Chowdhury- Anthony," in an agonizingly sing-songy tone, the true villain of this piece teased, "She doesn't know her real name is Alice Richter, does she? You still haven't told her who she is. Mommy and stepdaddy must still be alive.

Mmm. You have always been a bit of a coward when it came to them."

Priyanka became incensed, "Me, a coward? You didn't give a fuck about your crazy wife. You used her dying as an excuse to abandon me and your baby. I had quit being fun. I had became real to you and you couldn't cope. And you were too much of a chicken shit to leave your life behind and come with me to Surrey. I was willing to share my inheritance with you. We would have been rich and happy. Lord Forbid."

"I never wanted your money. I made that fucking abundantly clear. I would spend my savings on you."

"So. I was sixteen when we started. You should have been delighted to have me. You knew a grown woman couldn't put up with your shit. You knew I loved you since I met you when I was eleven. You were the only friend I had until Nimrod.

And yes, arsehole, I told her. Now what about Richmond?"

"It is mine. My men conquered it two weeks ago. Eighty souls give it take?"

"What have you done to them?"

"Nothing. Five of them were put down. We took half their shit. Going to see it for myself in a week or two. My empire for lack of a better word is growing. I would really like for you to be apart of that. What you said about me wasn't entirely untrue. I could have done better by you. I would have ran my ass off the road, too. Be by my side. Let me make that up to you. Be my bride."

Sounding rather serious, she said, "Kindly remove my blindfold."

He reached over and untied it. She could done it herself but she wasn't sure how he would respond to that. She needed to make this next statement.

She looked him right in the eye and laughed, "Sounds like you are proposing to me. Are you high? You just fucking kidnapped me. You are actively keeping me away from my newborn. Have taken me away from my eldest and my grandchildren. My people hostage. I am thirsty and I am starving. And blindfolded mine you. And you offer me cock? That's what a proposal boils down to. Like I told my daughter, I can get dicked when I can't get a sip of water. You have just proven that. Thanks," she continued laughing. She was truly tickled.

Negan stopped his car and honked his horn three times.

Priyanka knew this wasn't good.

Soon she the passenger side door open. She remained calm.

"You were always a stuck up little bitch. You need to learn a lesson. Put her with the white trash," Negan said with hurt feelings.

Arat said snidely, "Don't you mean other white trash?"

Negan took up for her saying, "Ignore the blonde hair and green eyes. Her name is Priyanka. That sound white to you? She is half of whatever the fuck you are."

"She is a half-breed. She is a white girl with a good tan and great hair."

"Just take her away."

They led her to the back of the caravan where they tied her hands behind her back.

Arat, a jealous and murderous cunt of the lowest order growled in Priyanka's ear, "You have a beautiful little son. Such a good baby. I thought he was a girl until I changed his diaper. It would be a shame if something happened to him."

Priyanka reared her head back as hard as she could right into her nose. She broke it. She also stomped her foot. She had on steel heeled boots.

"Bitch, you are dead. Do you hear me? No one threatens my son," Priyanka said being dragged away.

Dwight really didn't like Arat therefore he didn't strike Priyanka.

"Aren't you going to do something?" She asked.

"No. Clearly. Negan has his sights set on her. Besides, you don't threaten babies. What the fuck's wrong with you. You are a nasty bitch. That's why nobody likes your ass," he said leading her into the van. He followed behind her and closed the door.

He told Arat to get in the car two behind him. He didn't trust her not to do something spiteful.

She saw Daryl. He was still bleeding a little from his shoulder. It was clear that he had a fever. He was trying to catch a nap.

]As Dwight walked up the front of the van to drive, Daryl snapped out of his drowsiness to watch him.

Priyanka noticed this. It was not sexual. But, they was a longing there. One she intimately recognized.

Isn't that something? She thought.

Dwight honked three times and the caravan started again.

Two hours passed before they stopped again. This time they were at the Sanctuary.

Daryl and Priyanka were let out and sent to the clinic where they were both checked put. Daryl was given acetaminophen and antibiotics as well as stitches and a bandage.

Other than being a little dehydrated and broke out from the stress, Priyanka was fine.

After this, their paths diverged.

Priyanka was sent to an apartment. It was two doors down from his.

Inside, Laura was is there bottle feeding Dare. Laura was usually a hard ass but babies melted her heart like butter.

She ran to him.

Laura gladly handed him over.

"He is a sweetie. Only cried once. I think he missed you. Such a pretty baby and aware. He was moving his head and eyes everywhere taking everything in. I bathed him, too. Now he has that nice new baby smell," Laura was enamored with the infant.

Priyanka was grateful to Laura. She looked and noticed a crib and other baby stuff. She was almost grateful to Negan. Almost.

"You have taken good care of him. Thank you. What's your name?"

"Laura Willibond. You?"

"Priyanka Chowdhury-Richter," She answered holding out her hand.

Laura shook it.

"I smell food. Is that butter chicken?" She asked smiling. It was a favorite and one of a few good memories she had of her mother, Jayanthi aka Jayne. Butter chicken was an Indian dish.

Her mother always said, "Every proper Indian mother teaches her Indian girl how to make makhan murg. Perfect this and no man will be able to resist you. How you think I caught your father?"

She was ten.

She used to make this for Negan all the time. He couldn't get enough of her or it.

Laura added, "Yes. He sent some people ahead to prepare things for you. You have a little refrigerator. Full of water and snacks. A closet full of little black dresses. Some lingerie in the drawers. Real jewelry in the jewelry box. You know he's courting you. Hard."

After getting a bottle of water and drinking it down, she asked out of breath, "Is that a good thing? Does he do this often?"

Laura was loyal to Negan. He had saved her life.

Despite this, she saw his harem of wives as a bad thing having been invited to join it once but she declined. It took her two years to become an enforcer while it usually took other's about six months. Usually, he would have intimidated her by threatened her kin but she had none.

So, he punished her that way even though from time to time he would still ask.

She would say no and she would lose and have to regain a privilege. He punished her.

She said nothing about this. You never knew who was listening.

She replied, "Some girls find it to be an enviable position to be in. Being one of his guarantees you get a modicum of freedom and protection. But, you can't leave. Not to mention your little fellow. He doesn't have any children. Step or otherwise. So, your son would be treated like a prince if you became one of his wives."

"Wives? As in plural? More than one? How many are we talking?" Priyanka was doing her best to keep her cool.

This motherfucker is a polygamist? Really? I had a feeling he saw me as a whore but this beyond the pale. This is exactly what Cortez did to Alice. Oh, my God.

"Um, twelve."

"I would make a baker's dozen. How quaint."

"I would offer little resistance. You seem like you are or used to be a rich person. The other alternatives are either being an enforcer like me or one the dregs in the factory. Unless you have a skill."

"I can cook. Well, I don't cook I burn."

"That is a strong statement, miss. I will tell the right people and I will get you in the kitchen."

"Just ask Ni- Negan. He knows I can cook."

"So, the two of you go way back?"

Priyanka nodded.

"I thought so. I didn't think I heard that wrong.

Well, you enjoy yourself or try. This isn't so bad once you get used to it and learn the rules."

"What's the company line around here?"

"Obey Negan or there are real consequences."

He was always a self important bastard, she thought.

Laura left.

Priyanka ate a little, drank some more water, sang her baby to sleep using her real singing voice. She would sing off key in front of Jagadamba for one reason- singing was her thing and she didn't want to take that from her. In all reality, she could out sing her daughter.

As soon as Dare was asleep, Priyanka went to take a shower. It was one of only five apartments in the facility to have its own bathroom.

It was a quick one. The hot water pulled all the sleep out of her.

She hurriedly dried off and dressed. Barely able to keep her eyes open, she retrieved her son from the carrier and put him in bed with her. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

Three hours passed.

Dare began to wail.

She changed his diaper and breastfed him. As he was starting to settle, someone knocked on her door.

This made the boy cry again.

"Bloody hell. Come in," she sighed rocking her baby to soothe him.

It was Negan.

He saw she was breastfeeding and commented, "Your son has no idea that he is the luckiest man in the world."

"You are gross. I am a kitchen. Not a sex toy. What do you want?"

"You."

Priyanka scoffed.

"I heard about your gaggle of whores. What the fuck makes you think I want to be apart of that bullshit? That farce."

"I have never been a one woman man. Why should I start now? I love all of them. But, I love you most of all. Always have."

"Fuuuuuuck yooooou. Get out."

"Honey. You have never left my mind. Or heart. Never."

"You abandoned me. You of all people. You know what I went through with my mother. How she tried to bar me from my daughter's life."

"I helped you and Alice. Jagadamba or whatever you are calling her now. How is she? You're a grandma. I remember when she was a bump you trying to hide under your top. It's fucking mindboggling. How is the kid?"

"Angry with me. Granddaughter turned four two days ago. Her name is Carly-Jayne."

"She is named after Rick's son and your mom?"

She nodded.

"Is Carl with your daughter?"

"Why do want to know?"

"Just catching up."

"We are enemies. There is no such thing as catching up. You are gathering intel."

Her saying they were enemies hurt his feelings.

"We don't have to be enemies. I want to be apart of you and your son's life."

"I have a life. My son has a father. A family. I want to go home. I don't want to be here. You are delusional. You always kinda were. You are a dictator and terrorist. People bow to you. I can't."

"You ran me off the fucking road. I never said anything. Never pressed charges. I could have ruined your damn life but I didn't. I could do the same now. Make sure you never see your daughter and grandchildren again. I could kill Carl. Not too late. Since he means so much to you."

"Don't threaten my children. That's not a good idea. Last man that did that got his eyelids and dick cut off before his throat was slit. Whose idea do you think that was?"

"Like I said Rick has no idea who he let into Alexandria. You fucking sit there like you're some saint. When I know for a fact you and your people have done shit, I haven't thought about doing. Like poison and incineration."

"We hurt those that threaten us. That's it. We don't do it for sport."

"King Shit killed over fifty of my people. I couldn't fucking let that stand. Neither would you. Your hatred of me ain't about what happened earlier. About me and you nine, ten years ago. Admit it."

"Fuck. You."

Negan laughed.

"I still get your blood up. That's good. A part of you still loves me."

"Like I said, delusional."

"Earlier, you said grandchildren. You told me the boy had been murdered. And the girl is four. Is Alice pregnant?"

"Yes."

"By who?" Negan was still fishing for information. He knew if her daughter was pregnant with a Grimes- that she could be used as a pawn to keep Priyanka and Rick in check.

"A man," Priyanka knew this. She knew him.

"A man? Okay, smartass. Who's Carly-Jayne's father?"

"A dead rapist and an arsehole. His own son killed him to save my daughter who was a stranger to him at the time. She had ran away. She had known him well from before. I knew him, too. You seemed nice enough but there was always something false and hollow about him. She thought she would be safe with him until she got where she was going," she began to cry.

Negan sat beside her. He teared up a little, too. He put his arms around her.

"I hate men who rape. They are not men. There is too much pussy on offer to take one. Especially a child's. That shit makes me fucking sick. What's his name? I want to give him a job. Make you part of my inner circle. You can never have too many true blue people."

"Bigelow. Sister is Boyardee. Bigelow and Boyardee Dalton."

"You just made that shit up. I know you don't want to talk but damn. Who names their kids after tea and noodles?"

"Those are their actual names, Nicodemus. They kept my daughter alive when I couldn't."

"Why did she run away?"

"That's my fault. I separated us from Carl and his mother. Rick was in a coma."

"Asshole should have stayed in one."

"Don't. He's my friend."

"So, is that because he's your in law or because you fucked him? Or it is both?" Negan laughed.

She knocked his arm off her shoulder.

"You are such a jerk."

"You know you love me."

"You are an egotist." "You know you like my big, honking . . . ego.

Just agree to be my wife. Isn't that what you always wanted? I am going to be honest with you. I want that. I am in love with love, baby. And I want a kid. I really do. I would be a good father."

"My son has a father. A good one. Not some fuckhead who thinks he is Ramses."

"I know you feel violated. Gutted and powerless. You hate my fucking guts right now. You will get over that. I am all you got. Alexandria isn't your home anymore. I can get your daughter and granddaughter and bring them come here. They would be treated like royalty."

"They already are. You have to do better than that."

"I want you and I always get what I want."

Silently weeping, she asked, "So, it's marry you or else? You said you hated rape but you coerce women to marry you. That's rape, dumbass. You can't put diamonds in that dodo and call it a necklace. That happened to my child.

Kill me. Kill me like you did Glenn and Abraham. I am not as strong as her. I have already suffered your touch. I am glad I lost your baby. I hate you."

Insulted to his core, he took his arm from around her and paced the room. He wanted to hit her but that was a line even he didn't cross.

"You don't mean that. And I have never forced anyone to marry me. Comparing me that baby murdering pedophile? Your daughter was what? Thirteen? I don't want your life.

I get it. You are tired and just had a baby. And you are in a strange place with an ex you tried to kill. I forgive you by the way. I did that night."

She hunched and said, "There's no way I can possibly physically express how little I give a shit."

Negan chuckled mirthlessly, "I am stealing that."

She yawned as she put her sleeping son down to stretch. Naturally, her eyes closed. He seized the moment. He picked her son up.

As soon as he did, she tried to block him. He was too quick.

"Don't hurt him, Nick. Please," she begged reaching for him.

"Get the fuck out of here with that shit. He's a kid. I don't hurt kids. Pretend like you know me," he said.

"I am sorry about what I said. You're right. I will marry you. Just give him back."

"What's his name again?"

"Dare. Please," she cried.

"I don't want you to feel put upon when you accept my proposal.

As a matter of fact, I want you to sleep on it. And to make sure you are bright eyed and bushy tailed, I am taking the little guy with me so you can sleep through the night," he grabbed the baby bag and headed for the door.

Priyanka wanted to scream and attack him. But, she knew this would be futile and she ran the risk of hurting her son in the process.

When he left, she screamed into the pillow. She was so tired of people using her children against her.

She then proceeded to weep until sleep took over.

During the next five hours, Negan spent the night sans partner. He wanted to bond with the baby.

As he held him, he fell asleep. He dreamed about what would have happened if he had had a life with Priyanka.

He woke up after an hour or so.

He saw Dare was awake too. Quietly staring at him.

"Hey little fellow. You are a handsome little fucker. Your mom gave you a dumbass name. If you have been mine, I would have named you some something biblical like Benjamin or John or Obadiah. That was my old man's name. I am Nicodemus. He was this Jewish dude who believed Jesus in the Bible. I don't put much stalk in God. I think he is a hypocrite. And absentee slum lord too busy playing golf to give a shit.

You know, your brother or sister would be about nine. I imagine it was a he. He would had looked like you but white. Not that there's something wrong about being half black. Three of my wives are black. Biracial people are usually the most smoking hot. Your mommy is half Indian. Exotic for a blonde.

I think about your sister. I wish I could have been there to protect her. No one's protected her in years. She was such a sweet little thing. What type of sick fuck would want to destroy a little girl? Put some baby in her. Motherfucker was too trifling to put on a condom. I did the math. She had to be about twelve," Negan actually cried about this.

"I was the first person to know Alice existed. Your mom was so, so scared. She was fourteen. The boy was seventeen. He was a good kid. I introduced them. He needed a math tutor. She was a wizkid. I didn't think they would go all Romeo and Juliet on each other.

I love your mom. I know she still loves me. She'll come around. Then I will go retrieve Alice and her daughter and then the five of us would be a family. Would you like that? Is that a smile or gas? Yeah, we are going to have so much fun together. Teach you everything I know. Make you my heir even if she has another baby. I don't want no Jacob and Esau shit. Speaking of shit," he sniffed his diaper.

"How can someone so small make a smell that big?" He asked.

He changed his diaper.

As he was doing so, Dare grabbed his finger and rolled his belly at him. He liked Negan.

He blew a raspberry on the boy's stomach and redressed him.

"I am taking you back to your mom."

He let himself in.

He gently shook Priyanka awake. She shot up. She had been crying in her sleep. She clutched her son like a teddy bear.

"Thank you," she said pitifully.

"Welcome. I know you think I did this to be cruel but you are wrong. I did it to prove a point. You decide whether you are happy or miserable. Not me. I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

She thought, Does this fucker realize he just quoted Bowie from Labyrinth? He is the Goblin King.

She said nothing. He kissed her cheek then the baby's cheek.

As he left, he added, "Starting tomorrow you are going to be my new personal chef. Last one killed herself. Dwight will show you the ropes."

"How much time do I have to decide?"

"However, much time you need. But, for what I got in mind, it takes about two weeks to prepare for. So, that's something to swish around in the whole brain pan."

As he was walking out the door, she asked, "What happens if I say no?"

He looked over his shoulder at her and smirked menacingly when he walked out.

Dare began to root. As she fed him, she was coming up with a plan.

"Why didn't I just stay my ass at home yesterday?"


End file.
